


Change of heart?

by Kashthescribe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Beauty of friendship and love is all that matters. Lindir of Rivendell finds something new during spring festival.





	Change of heart?

Spring Festival  
Rivendell was celebrating Spring Festival. It was way of elves to celebrate season of spring as they are very fond of nature. Every year The House of Imraldis took pride in arranging best festivals of all kingdoms. Elrond was this year welcoming the royalties of both Lorien and Mirkwood.  
"Thranduil apologise for not giving us pleasure of his company." Elrond told his sons, reading the letters.  
"King Thranduil is quite unsocial, ada." Elder twin Elladan spoke.  
"Quite true. I don't remember last time seeing him in Rivendell." Elrohir, Elrond's younger twin too shared his thoughts.  
"Thranduil is sending Legolas on his behalf." Elrond told his twins smiling at them.  
"Legolas is coming!" Elladan spoke with utmost joy.  
"I want you both to behave because your grandmother and grandfather are also coming. I won't like to be ashamed before them due to both of you and Greenleaf."  
"Understood, Ada." Both said together.  
Someone else who was listening to them exhaled deeply.  
He slowly knocked on the library door.  
Elrond recognised that knock.  
"Come in, Lindir.", he spoke up.  
Young elf entered inside. Elladan smiled at him who gave small smile in return. Elrohir looked away. He despised that elf, who was always serious, hardworking, and cold. He was also favoured by his Ada.  
"All preparations are done, Hir-nin. Rooms for guests are prepared." Lindir informed him.  
"That's good. I am afraid that there is one more room to set. Lady Galadriel is bringing someone with her." Elrond said with his usual softness.  
"I'll see to that, my lord." Lindir slightly bowed. "Anything else you have for me, my lord?"  
"This year you must participate in spring festival." Elrond smiled at him.  
"I'll rather hide in a library, buried in the books.", he mumbled. Elrond's elvish ears heard that. So does Elladan's and Elrohir's. They all smiled.  
"You have a pretty face, young one. You must put it into use. For once, Lindir, leave all the work behind and enjoy yourself." Elrond loved that elf. He wanted him to relax a bit.  
"I apologise my lord. I cannot take part in the festival. I feel better buried in the books." He slowly said.  
"Lindir, you should enjoy yourself. You are younger than us still far more serious than a millennium old elf." Elrohir spoke for the first time.  
"Aye. Even Lord Celebron enjoy himself in this time duration and he is our grandfather." Elladan said as a matter of fact. Twins were more than thousand year old. Celebron was 7,200 year old..  
"I know my lords. It’s not just my cup of wine." Lindir's face showed frustration clearly.  
"I'll be sure to send your meals in library then." Elrond judging Lindir to be uneasy of this topic came to rescue.  
"Thank you my lord. I'll have that extra room set for Lady's companion", slightly bowing towards them he left.  
"What's wrong with him?” Elladan said. "He is quite shy, Ada. He must learn to enjoy beauty of spring. Flowers, birds not to mention the Ladies."  
"Spring is all about hope." Not taking notice of his son remarks regarding the ladies, Elrond spoke."I hope this spring; we will find some hope for Lindir. "  
. . . . . .  
A day before festival. Most of the guests were arriving. Lindir looked at himself in the mirror that adorned his room. He looked ready to receive the guests with his lord. Wearing brown dress with matching robe with circlet on his head that signified his status as one of the lords of Imraldis. He was young in elven years, only 790. No elf became lord at such young age. He always felt honoured at Lord Elrond graciousness, bestowed him with such title. Yet no one ever called him lord as he was younger than every other. He went out of his room towards courtyard.  
"You look well, tithen pen." Elrond smiled at him.  
"May immortals favour you with fine day, my lord." He bowed towards his lord, who bowed in return.  
"You must go to the door to receive our royal guests." Elrond said.  
"Certainly, my lord." He bowed again and left.  
Crossing the gates first came Legolas with his comrades.  
Lindir bowed down towards him.  
"Lindir, happy spring!" Legolas greeted him.  
"Welcome back to Imraldis, hir-nin." He greeted in return.  
"This is Aelius" Legolas pointed towards brunette elf to his right. "And this is Hayciel." He pointed towards other one.  
"We heard a lot about you, Lord Lindir." Aelius spoke. "You are quite young to be lord. May I ask your age?" Aelius looked quite surprised.  
"Graciousness of Lord Elrond." he smiled a bit. "I am not as young I seem. It is my 791th spring."  
'Still young!' Hayciel murmured.  
"Where can I find Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked.  
"My lord Elrond will be in courtyard." He replied. "Your rooms are already made. They will be next to Elladan's and Elrohir's."  
"Thanks, Lindir." Legolas thanked him and led his horse towards stables.  
That day Lindir was welcoming guests from other realms.  
At night he was sitting in his room removing his ceremonial clothes. A knock came. He got up and opened his door finding Elrond standing.  
"Hir-nin." He greeted. Elrond entered the room.  
"Exhausted?" Elrond asked him in softness only reserved for him.  
"Not much." He replied.  
"Tomorrow starts spring festival. Are you certain you won't join us in celebration?" Elrond asked him.  
"You know my lord, I am not. . ."  
"You do not know what you miss, tithen pen." Elrond interjected.  
Lindir gave him no reply.  
Elrond eyed him deeply for some time. Then he got up.  
"Sleep well, Lindir." He gave him a smile and left.  
. . . . .  
Elrond was standing in the balcony. He was admiring the spring night that was full of stars. Suddenly he felt sick. His strength left him. He closed his eyes clenching beautiful stone grill with his hand and vision came to him. Glorfindel was coming up when he saw him. He ran towards elven lord and held him in his strong arms. Elrond was about to fall but Glorfindel's hand held him tight. His vision ended. He felt too weak to stand on his feet. Glorfindel knowing him lift him up and went to Elrond's room. He placed him to bed and fetch him water. Elrond took water and drank it thirstily.  
"What is it you saw, old friend?" Glorfindel asked Elrond.  
"A silver haired maiden with Lindir. Then I saw some red blossoms blooming."  
"Seems like a good thing." Glorfindel said taking glass from Elrond's hand. "What does that signify?"  
"Only time can tell." Elrond replied.  
"You know, you worry too much, my mellon. It is spring, you should be having fun." Glorfindel smiled.  
"I'll try,Glorfindel. You too worry too much."  
"Like I don't know you, Elrond." He teased. "Good night, mellon-nin."  
"Good night."  
"Oh I failed to tell you. Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel have arrived. They are resting in lower chambers."  
. . . . . .  
Next morning was official start of the spring festival. Everyone was greeting each other. It was ceremonials breakfast that started it. Elrond had asked Lindir to at least attend breakfast.  
Lindir bowed towards Lord and Lady of Lorien.  
"Still want to hide away from what world has to offer." Lady of the Light spoke in his mind. "You don't know, son, what fate has in stores for you. No matter how much you run from it, it will follow you."  
Lindir knew of Lady's power to speak in the mind yet it always startled him.  
"Arwen send her greetings." Lord Celebron told him, giving disapproving glance to his wife.  
"Yes. We all miss her here." He replied.  
"And where might be my grandchildren?" Galadriel asked him.  
"Both along with Prince Legolas went in forest. They promised to be back before the festival starts." Lindir told her what he knew.  
She nodded and he went to the library that had to be his sanctuary for next few days.  
"Elrond!" Galadriel called her son in law. "This is Calethriel. She wanted to visit your library." She gestured towards young silver haired she-elf.  
"Why not. But isn't she here for festival?" He asked her.  
"She is not people's person." Galadriel spoke in voice a little above whisper.  
"Calethriel!" She called the she-elf.  
"My Lady." Calethriel walked gracefully towards Lady of the Light. Her hair were pure like moon light, her eyes had a slight touch of purplish hue. She wore grey gown but no circlet.  
"My child, I asked lord Elrond if he can let you spend your time in his library."  
"My Lord would you be so kind?" Calethriel spoke as graciously as she could, as Elrond seemed hesitant.  
"There is an elf lord there if that doesn’t mind you." Elrond spoke secretly praying that she refuses to go there.  
"I won't bother him my lord." She spoke as soon as she can.  
"Very well. Then I’ll find Erestor to guide you." Elrond knew he couldn't refuse Galadriel.  
He found Erestor and asked him to escort her to library.  
"You can see yet you are blind, Elrond." Lady Galadriel spoke after Calethriel left.  
"I beg your pardon?" Elrond couldn't comprehend what she said.  
"You saw them together, did you not?" She said. "Don't fret. What bound to happen is the will of Valar."  
He then remembered his vision from last night. Yes she is the one I saw with Lindir. He knows understood what his power of foresight showed him.  
"Could that be possible?" He asked her.  
"Inevitable." She smiled.  
. . . . . . .  
Erestor led Calethriel towards Elrond's library. He opened the door and found Lindir sitting on table studying a big book.  
"Lindir," Erestor called him, "this lady here want to spend some time studying books. Assists her if you can."  
Lindir raised his head to see elf lord who gestured towards maiden. Lindir had no chance but to bow down. Yet he looked at Erestor with expression of dissatisfaction. Erestor shrugged that showing him he has no part in it. Erestor knew how much he disliked being interrupted during his time in library.  
"Well my lady, if you need any assistance, I am here." Lindir spoke trying to be as calm as he could be.  
"Where can I find a book on celestial bodies?" She asked him.  
"Fourth shelf, eighth book." Lindir gestured towards shelves. He sat back again and went back to his task. Presence of lady in his sanctuary was disturbing him. Then suddenly came voice of books crashing ground. Lindir startled got up and found new comer had thrown some books on the floor.  
"I am so sorry. The book was bit heavy." She knelt down to pick them up.  
"Best leave them to me." Lindir said. He strode swiftly towards her picking up books arranging them in their correct order. He then took book which lady desired and placed it on table.  
"You can sit here." He pointed to the chairs. He picked up his own book and went to sit beside window.  
"Thank you, my lord." She called after him. He slowly turned his head and nodded.  
"Quite unsocial!' Calethriel thought.  
They both continued their reading for hours. Only once Lindir got up to drink water which he also offered her. She closed her book, unable to read more. She was exhausted and was surprised to see Lindir still reading.  
"You are amazing, my lord. I never saw someone who can constantly read for so much time." She after all broke the silence that reined the room.  
Lindir had forgotten that she was there. He nodded.  
"You yourself have quite a taste for book reading, my lady." He replied.  
"Name is Calethriel." She told him. She was feeling uneasy by his addressing her by 'my lady'.  
"Calethriel? As in caleth pertaining to moon?" He asked her.  
She nodded." You are quite knowledgeable, my lord." She praised.  
"I am Lindir, son of Fumil." He told him. "Everyone address me by my name so I guess you should too."  
"Only if you will not call me 'my lady'. She smiled.  
He nodded and went back to his task.  
" Lindir, hmm! Meaning sweet singing? " she asked him after some time. she too was quite good in literary aspects.  
He looked up at her, then nodded.  
"Beautiful name you have." She exclaimed. Maybe he is good singer, she thought.  
"Thank you"  
'Where the hell is Erestor? He asked himself. Those days were supposed to be of his solitude. Only him and his books. What is she doing here? He thought.  
"You are not from Imraldis. I don't remember seeing you here before." He asked her.  
"No, I am not. I came with Lady Galadriel." She answered him.  
"Then you must be at festival, enjoying, not reading books." He thought If he mention festival may be she remember that she is here at festival and leave him alone.  
"I do not like gatherings." Calethriel spoke. Her face showed despises. "The only reason I came here because Arwen told me about books this library contains."  
"And this is spring festival. Only thing happen in this season is other want to dance with you or tell you how beautiful you are. I never liked it" Calethriel seems surreal to him.  
"I thought ladies like that when other appraises their beauty." Lindir didn't know how words came out of his mouth.  
"Maybe. I prefer those who look beneath the beauty you have and like you for what you truly are."  
"Fair enough!" He nodded.  
"If you excuse me, Lady Calethriel, I have some errands to run." Bowed, he left.  
. . . . . .  
'Everything is going wrong', Lindir told himself. 'I have spent rest of festival trapped in study with a lady.'  
"Lindir? Out already?" Glorfindel was surprised to see him out.  
"Oh Lord Glorfindel! How's festival is going on?" He asked twice borned Bolrog slayer.  
"You are not asking me that, penneth." Glorfindel smiled. "What's wrong, young one? You seem disturb."  
"There is a lady in the study." He didn't knew how to explain his situation to elder lord.  
"So? Its spring. What else do you expect to happen! Does she fancy you?" Glorfindel got the wrong idea of the situation.  
"No, my lord. It’s not that. You know me; I wanted to spend this time alone." He explained.  
"Is she bothering you?" Glorfindel raised his one brow.  
"It’s not that either. I just not feel comfortable in her presence." He lowered his eyes.  
"Afraid of lady?" Glorfindel hid his smile, seeing him like that.  
Lindir got clear idea that Glorfindel was playing with him.  
"I am sorry to bother you my lord. I am keeping you from your pleasure."  
"Nay, penneth. Come sit beside me." He sat on bench that was situated in veranda. Lindir exhaling sat beside him.  
"She is a guest of Imraldis. Just keep her company, assist her with books. No more no less. You'll be fine. After all we have our reputation to keep as most hospitable elves of whole middle-earth." He patted his slender shoulder. "Can you do this, young one?"  
"I think so, my lord." He after some time replied to bolrog slayer.  
"Then go back inside. You won't want to rearrange whole library." Glorfindel got up, once again patted his shoulder in reassurance.  
Lindir sat still weighing his options.

. . . . . .  
He entered inside.  
"I wonder where you have gone" Calethriel spoke as soon she saw him. "I couldn't find a book on ancient poetry of which Arwen spoke so highly of."  
There were lot of books on the table. That showed her search. Lindir went to locked cupboard where he had compiled Lady Arwen's favourite books. He gave her the one she wanted.  
"I am amazed! You seem to remember place of every book in this vast library."  
He smiled at her. 'Of course I do. I catalogued it!' He thought.  
"I don't know much about poetry. I love reading about celestial objects, plants and herbs and animals." She then turned the pages and found one. "If you be so kind, lord Lindir, please explain it to me." She handed her book to him.  
He carefully studied the page. It spoke of the beauty of night and moon.  
"It spoke of the night. I'll translate it for you." He started to read.  
"Amazing is night,  
With glistening diamonds in number, vast,  
Moon reign over them, borrowing beauty from sun,  
Amazing is night,  
Such great beauty it cast,  
Why birds sleep not savouring it, I am stun,  
Amazing is night,  
When you open your heart,  
How pure it seems, when spent with loved one. . ." He finished the poem and looked up.  
"Borrowing beauty from sun? What does it means?" Calethriel asked.  
"I'll show you." He walked towards farthest shelf and took out a large book. He placed it on table, start searching the pages.  
"Here!" He exclaimed. She walked gracefully towards him." There it shows that moon does not possess light of his own. So sun gave him his own light. Now sun's light is warm but moon's cold." He showed her pictorial diagram.  
"Hmm." She hummed.  
"It’s getting dark. You must get some rest, Calethriel." He told her." Do you wish me to escort you to your chambers? " he offered him nicely.  
"I know of my way, Lord Lindir. Happy night." She smiled and turned.  
"Happy night, My Lady." He bowed towards her.  
As soon as she left, Elrond came in with manservant who was holding his dinner.  
"I am sorry, tithen pen. Galadriel insisted." He gave young lord a smile. "I hope she didn't bother you much." His servant had placed the food on table, Elrond gestured Lindir to sit down.  
"Not much." He replied.  
"Come on, penneth. I am hungry." Elrond spoke to him who had started arranging books back to their order.  
"You should have eaten my lord." Lindir was amazed that Elrond hadn't eaten.  
"No one should eat their meals alone, especially you. I wanted to accompany you." Elrond smiled again. "Come, come. Or it will go cold."  
Lindir sat beside him to eat. Elrond eyed him with curiosity. No change. He thought.  
. . . . . .  
Next day was again full of music and laughter as it should be in spring. Lindir was again in library. He and Calethriel spend most of their time studying. She had selected catalogue of herbs whereas Lindir was reading large book on Gondor and Isildur. They hardy spoke with each other till afternoon. Like previous day, Lindir had his lunch in library whereas Calethriel joined others at banquet.  
At evening, Calethriel had begun to feel the silence that resided the huge library. She finally spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question, Lord Lindir?" Calethriel seem hesitant.  
Lindir looked up, his eyes meeting with hers. He saw that they were purple not dark blue as he guessed earlier. 'Silver hair and purple eyes? She is of the House of Heriol.' He had read about them in books. They were great artists and writers of Silven race.  
"Of course." He gave her approval.  
"Why you are not enjoying the festival? Firstly I thought you are doing some political study but you were studying literature last day. Today you read about Gondor nothing else." She after all gave her thoughts some words."Shouldn't you be enjoying at least a banquet?"  
"My reasons are my own, Lady Calethriel." He became too serious. "This is no one's business."  
He then composed himself and spoke softly.  
"Like you Lady Calethriel, I am too hiding from some things."  
"You can tell me those reasons, lord Lindir, I'll try not to judge you swiftly." Her voice was sweet. Lady Galadriel had trained her well when it came to speak to weary souls.  
"I do not know from where I should start." He spoke up with utter honesty.  
"Do you despise what spring is all about?" She asked leaning toward Lindir.  
"You mean nature, singing, dancing and music?"  
"No. I mean the rituals and traditions and bonding." She said.  
"I don't despite bonding, I despite what comes with it!" His voice held something like bitterness.  
"I don't understand what is there to dislike in it." She exclaimed. "You despite the act or you despite being centre of attention?"  
"I despite the emotions that come with it. It makes you weak, vulnerable and not to mention a mere fool!"  
Where his voice was bitter her was sweet as nectar.  
"The feeling you speak of is the most powerful feeling of all. You must show at least that feeling some respect." She never heard about someone who despites love.  
"You know nothing, Lady. You know nothing about it. It is destroyer of control. It only knows chaos and destruction. Nothing else!" Lindir couldn't understand why he is having this discussion with a stranger.  
"It is natural and pure. Like your dedication to the books." She smiled at him."One day, you will understand. Good night, Lord Lindir. Think on it!" She got up and left because bell was ringing announcing dinner time.  
'You know nothing about love and its life taking rituals!' He spoke to himself.  
. . . . . . .  
Elrond was looking all over for Lindir. He couldn't even him anywhere. He was not present in library nor was he in his chambers. 'Maybe he is with Erestor.' He thought.  
Elrond knocked on Erestor's door. "My Lord Elrond? Is everything alright?" Erestor was definitely surprised to see him at midnight.  
"I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, my friend. Have you seen our young friend Lindir?"  
"Lindir? He must be in library deep buried in his books." Erestor replied.  
"No. He is not there." Elrond became worried, so does Erestor.  
"He may be in the garden. He sometimes goes there when he is unable to sleep." Erestor remembered Lindir's habit.  
"You must take your rest Erestor. I'll find him." Elrond turned back.  
Elrond found him where Erestor told him. Lindir was sitting near cherry tree which was blooming. His eyes were closed. Elrond strode swiftly towards him. Then suddenly someone caught his arm.  
It was Glorfindel. He quietly led Elrond aside to his room.  
"What do you think you were doing, Mellon?" Glorfindel asked Lord of Imraldis.  
"I was checking on Lindir." Elrond replied.  
"It is good thing that you care about others, old friend but give young one some time to sort his thoughts. Don't be always there for him. He is old enough to take care of himself." Glorfindel said with kindness."you worry too much,Elrond. "  
Elrond gave a large sigh. He knew that his friend was right.  
"If you'll promise me to go straight to your bed then I’ll go talk to Lindir" Glorfindel said.  
Elrond eyed him.  
"I'll be gentle with him, not you worry, old thing!" Glorfindel understood his meaningful glare. "Trust me, mellon-nin."  
Elrond nodded to him and got up. "Please be gentle with him."  
"Don't fret! I got this." Bolrog slayer said with attitude.  
Glorfindel went to Lindir.  
"May I sit?" Glorfindel asked brown haired young elf.  
"Lord Glorfindel. I didn't see you there." he looked startled.  
"Sit down lad. We are alone. No ceremonial titles are needed." Glorfindel patted him.  
"Elrond was worried about you. I send him to get some sleep. So tell me what is amiss?" Glorfindel spoke as kindly as he could.  
"Is this about that silven maiden?" Glorfindel asked raising his brow.  
"No, my lord. It is my parents." Lindir spoke slowly.  
"Do tell!" Glorfindel ordered him. "Don't worry, penneth, I don't eat elflings as midnight snack."  
"You know that my father killed himself after my mother died. People say he loved her so much that he couldn't bear to live without her." Lindir hurtfully told him.  
"Aye. We all know that tale." Glorfindel remembered the sad tale of Fumil.  
"I do not think I am capable of love. I despise love for which my father abandoned me, leaving me alone." Lindir spoke with his eyes towards sky.  
"Everyone is capable of love. Even the most stone cold person is capable." Glorfindel told him putting his arm around Lindir's slender frame to strengthen him.  
"How can I love when I know how chaotic and destructive it is? I don't want lose control over my mind and my heart." Lindir was wretched.  
"Listen, young one. You are not your father. I know you when you couldn't even spoke clearly. You used to call me 'Wlolfidel', then. Blond lord chuckled and then put his hand on Lindir's head.  
“The very reason I know you won't be like Fumil because you know what he did was wrong. Take chance, fell in love. It will strengthen you. Just always be ready to let go of the things that are meant for that purpose. "  
Lindir nodded. Glorfindel remembered when Fumil died. Little Lindir was in his arm, scared. Everything will be alright, tithen pen, he assured him then. Glorfindel remembering that sight looked at Lindir who seems as young when he held him all those years ago. He took his head in his both hands and kissed his forehead in fatherly manner.  
"Go to sleep now, penneth. Don't fear of what you are not." Glorfindel got up and left.  
. . . . . .  
That was third and last day of spring festival.  
Lindir was feeling peculiar after his talk with Glorfindel.  
Instead picking a book to read in Library, he picked up a harp that was placed at the corner. He sat beside it his fingers softly running through the strings. He closed his eyes trying to feel the melody it generated. After few minutes, he felt someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and in the doorway stood Calethriel. He stopped playing.  
"Oh don't stop,Lord Lindir. It was beautiful." She really liked the melody he was producing under his thin, artistic fingers.  
"Good morning, my lady." He slightly bowed to her.  
"Fine morning to you too, my lord." She too lowered her head.  
"I picked up a book for you if you'll have it." Lindir pointed at leather covered book. "It is about exotic animals."  
"Wow! You have it here?" She had always craved for the exotic animals.  
"Yes. This one also contains sketches of them so it is more interesting." He smiled at her  
Calethriel became mesmerised by his beautiful smile. No doubt, he was beautiful. 'Better looking than Orophen', she thought. She then remembered her reason for coming here, to get away from Orophen. He didn't even know I love exotic animals!  
"Thank you, my lord." She thanked him.  
"Name is Lindir. Just call me Lindir."  
"Only if you call me Calethriel. Without use of the word 'lady'."  
"Then Calethriel it will be." He nodded.  
"Can I ask you something?" Calethriel ask after sometime. "May I know of your age?"  
"790." Lindir told her.  
"I thought you trifle more." She was amazed how serious he was for such young age.  
"How much more?" He smiled.  
"More than thousand." She slowly replied.  
"What makes you think I am that old?" He coaxed his eyebrow.  
"Seriousness." She looked at him with some expressions.  
"If you had seen what had, you too be serious like me." Only reply he gave.  
"That might be your age if I may ask?" He returned the question.  
"I am 684." She said blushing slightly.  
He smiled again. They both went back to their books.  
At noon, Calethriel went outside to have lunch. Lindir was putting books back in their place when Legolas came in.  
"Lindir, twins and I are going to the cliff to see sunset. Elladan told me that you told him about a spread of a special light only seen in spring when sun sets fully." Legolas asked him.  
"Yes, hir-nin. I read about it." He replied.  
"Then come along. We will see it together." Legolas offered him.  
"I?" He was surprised. "I'll be only a burden on you and besides I have work to I do."  
"Please Lindir, I never asked you anything before. Would you deny me my only request?" Legolas tried his most potent weapon. His sorrowful eyes.  
Lindir gave a sigh. 'I cannot deny Thranduilion's request. Lord Elrond won't like it.' He said to himself.  
"Let me bring my travelling cloak, I’ll accompany you to mountain." He gave him uneasy smile.  
"You are very nice, Lindir. We will be back before night. I promise." He smiled at him. "I'll wait at the stables." He left.  
Lindir went to his room, took out his travelling cloak which he seldom use. He stumbled upon Glorfindel on the way. He told him about his plan to go with Legolas and went to stables.  
. . . . . .  
Calethriel came into library after lunch. She was surprised as it was empty. Her companion was nowhere to be found. She sat there waiting for him. An hour passed! He didn't come. She got up and went outside. An elf servant was walking pass the halls.  
She went to him.  
"Excuse me, where can I find Lord Lindir?" She asked him.  
"Lord Lindir may be in his study or with Lord Elrond, my lady." Elf replied.  
"Thank you."  
She started to walk towards Courtyard hoping to find him there. He wasn't there either. Galadriel saw her and called her.  
"Calethriel?”  
"My lady Galadriel", she bowed towards her.  
"You alright, my child?" She asked purple eyed maiden.  
"I was hoping to find Lord Lindir here." She had never kept anything from her lady.  
"Lindir went with Legolas and twins to the mountain." Glorfindel said. He had overheard her.  
"When will he be back?" Calethriel asked blond lord.  
"Before dinner, I presume." Glorfindel eyed her. "If there is certain book you are looking for Erestor can help you." He offered.  
"No thank you, my lord." She bowed to him. "I was just asking for no reason."  
Elrond and Galadriel smiled at each other knowingly.  
Calethriel went back to library. She sat in there; library seems unfamiliar without Lindir in it. She picked up her book and start reading trying to get Lindir knocked out of her head.  
. . . . . .  
It was late when he came back to Imraldis. He enjoyed watching sunset and he never thought he'd like that light which disperses only for a moment when sun sets. Last night of spring festival! Then suddenly something came to him. Calethriel! He ran towards library. He even forgot to tie his horse. His mind was racing. I didn't even tell her!  
Library was empty. Books were arranged on table. She was nowhere to be seen. He lowered his head in disappointment. Fool! He called himself.  
'She will be gone tomorrow.' He thought. 'What is she to me?'  
'A friend! A companion! One person in middle-earth who share your passion for books!' His mind gave an answer.  
In his eyes, came picture of her. Purple eyes, silver hair, pale skin, pink lips and grace of the goddess. He even remembered the dress she was wearing. White with silver girdle around her waist, her long hair made an additional dress for her.  
He then remembered something. She wasn't wearing a circlet. He went out in the garden plucked some of the branches that were bit flexible. He moulded them into a circlet. He went to the room next to kitchen where he found a silver paint. He painted the circlet silver. It was simple yet elegant, just like Calethriel. 'I'll present it to her as a gift' he thought.  
He returned to his comfortable chamber. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. After some uncomfortable hours, he got up. It was still dark but starlight was enough to see for his elven eyes. He went to the balcony. Spring breeze was messing his brown hair, he pulled his cloak tighter around him. It was still cold. He noticed something. White figure was standing in the end of balcony. Someone else was awake at that hour. He looked hard and recognised that elf. Calethriel.  
He walked towards her.  
"Unable to sleep?" He asked her softly.  
"It is my last night in Imraldis." She spoke away from him.  
"I apologise for not being there in study this afternoon." His voice was apologising and soft. "Prince Legolas Thranduilion didn't give me much time to prepare."  
"You were not bounded to me, Lindir. I never asked you to stay with me nor anyone else. There is nothing to apologise." She replied now looking at him.  
'Then why I am feeling guilty?' He asks himself.  
"Tonight is the end of spring festival. I heard Lord Elladan found someone to spend eternity with." Calethriel told him.  
"Spring is all about hope. That's what always My Lady tells me. Every year I ask myself, what new hope tYou look well, tithen pen.br /his year has given me? Do you, Lord Lindir, found some hope for yourself?" She asked him. Her eyes were shining like jewels and her hair seems pure like moonlight.  
"I do not know. I sense a change in me. Is it hope, just a passing by feeling or something deep, I do not know!" He was serious. Rustling of leaves could be heard in the midst of night.  
"I came here running from someone. I was afraid if I stayed in Lorien, Orophen would have claimed me his. And I would have no reason no logic to give for not having me." Calethriel told him her secret which she was hiding from starting.  
He looked up suddenly. Clearly there must be many admirers of such beauty. He felt happiness reining his heart. 'Why am I feeling this way that she is not claimed?' He couldn't find the answer inside.  
"I did not properly thank you, Lindir. The book you suggested me was sublime. I never read that much interesting book on animals." She smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you."  
"It was my pleasure, Calethriel. I hardly find anyone here who is passionate about learning as much as I am. Lord Elrond love books but he remembers each and every one of them." He smiled in return. "I enjoyed discussing the articles with you."  
"Is it all I am to you, my lord? A companion in library to discuss articles on herbs and animals, not to mention the poetry?" She did not know what words came out of her mouth. She hardly believed it.  
Lindir looked at her. He felt his legs tremble him. He did not know what to do or what to say. He took her hand in his and spoke.  
"I do not know what am I suppose to say or feel. But I know this much. You are of value to me. In what sense I know not." His voice was tender and kind.  
"Will you miss me when I am gone?" She asked with hope in her eyes.  
"Every day and every night." His voice was just audible. "Will you give me some time to understand what I feel for you? I know I have no right to ask you this. Will you, Calethriel, wait for me to. . ." his words were interrupted.  
"Till eternity." Calethriel's voice was like honey. "I'll wait for you to come around."  
She took out her hand from his and without looking at him she bid her goodnight.  
Lindir couldn't believe what just happened. He strode slowly towards his room.  
. . . . . . .  
Lindir woke up late. Sun was shining bright outside. He quickly dressed up, brushed his hair and went outside.  
"I was beginning to get worried, my young friend." Erestor when saw him said. “Are you well, Lindir?" To him he seemed bit changed.  
"I am well, my lord." Then he seemed hesitant. "Are our guests from Lorien gone?"  
"They are just about to go. Lord Elrond and they are in courtyard." Erestor told him.  
When he was about to reach courtyard, he saw it full of elves. Hesitant, he came back to balcony in front of library. After a while, the guests were in the garden ready to leave. Calethriel averted her eyes towards library where she had spent her spring festival. Lindir was there looking right at her.  
"My Lady?" She spoke to Galadriel. "Am I allowed to go and bid farewell to Lord Lindir? He helped me with the books in Lord Elrond's Library."  
"Of course, my child." She gave her approval.  
She hurriedly walked towards library. Lindir had gone inside.  
"Lindir! Farewell. May Valar watch over you." She bowed. he walked towards her. He held his hand out. On them rested a circlet giving silver shine.  
"A token." He said. "To remember me by."  
She took it from his hand and placed on her head.  
"Farewell, Calethriel." He spoke softly.  
In the garden, Galadriel was talking to Elrond.  
"So you find a ray of hope for your young friend?" She smiled knowingly to Elrond.  
"Lady of light knows much." Elrond replied.  
"After all it is spring festival," Elladan spoke. "Right my dear?" He said to his to be wife.  
"Spring is hope." Elrond said to his elder twin and her fiancée, giving biggest smile.  
Calethriel and Hayciel are original characters created by myself.


End file.
